catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
StreamClan (rp)
This Clan is currently owned by Moonbird If you would like to join, please leave a request in the comments. StreamClan Welcome to StreamClan! StreamClan cats eat mainly fish. We love to swim and get wet, unlike most cats. We, unlike the neighboring Clan, ClawClan, don't chase cats out because they are sweet and caring. Most of our cats are sweet and caring. Current Events * Currently green-leaf Locations Moonriver - A foot-thick river where the medicine cats meet. They dip their forepaws into the water and go to sleep. Others we RP with *ClawClan *LeafClan *VineClan Allegiances Leader: :Creamstar - A lithe she-cat with cream colored fur and white paws and tail-tip, emerald green eyes. Apprentice Harmonypaw. (Moonbird) Deputy: :Sapphireeyes- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Strikingly blue eyes, like the river in greenleaf. Apprentice Shadepaw. (Berryflower123) Medicine Cat: :Stormnose - A ginger she-cat with a flattened face and a small gray circle around her nose. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Lilypaw - A white she-cat with lilac tabby stripes and heather colored eyes. (Willowflower) Warriors: :Tinyfeather- Small light brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice Silverpaw. (Willowflower) :Firestrike - A large dark ginger tom with darker, almost black stripes, and amber eyes. (Willowflower) Apprentices: :Shadepaw - A black pelted tom with grassy green eyes. Mentor Sapphireeyes. (Flamefur2778) :Harmonypaw - Ginger black and white she-cat with amazing brown eyes. Mentor Creamstar. (Jaymoon12) :Silverpaw - A pretty pale she-cat with a long, fluffy tail and white paws and tail-tip, sapphire blue eyes. Mentor Tinyfeather. (Moonbird) Queens: Kits: Elders: RPG Sapphireeyes padded into the middle of the camp, cool night air hot her nose. It's so quiet, so relaxing... She thought. She lay down, her body exahausted from hunting so much. ---- Stormnose sighed. The fire that had raged through the camp half a moon ago had destroyed every last herb in the den, and the herbs in the forest weren't growing well, despite it being Green-leaf. The medicine cat looked outside the den. It was time to go to the Moonriver. ---- Lilypaw was getting herbs, so far she found a huge stock of cob-webs and Marigold. Tinyfeather smiled "Hello Sapphireeyes" He mewed. ---- "hello Lilypaw!" Harmonypaw mewed."Do you need any help getting herbs?" ---- Silverpaw had wanted to go hunting for half a moon. She had been with her mentor of course, but never without. She had contemplated going by herself, but had thought otherwise. Instead, she came to the conclusion that she would go with another apprentice. That's how she ended up how she was now, padding up to Harmonypaw. "Hello Harmonypaw!" she exclaimed, as cheerful as ever. "Do you want to go hunting?" she asked. ---- Harmonypaw looked at Lilypaw."You don't need any help?" she asked. ---- Silverpaw looked down at the ground, not wanting to tell her friend that she had never been hunting without her mentors. "No," she mewed, not sure if it was true or not." ---- Harmonypaw let out her soft laugh."i'm joking.Of course i'm coming with you!" ---- Silverpaw let out a sigh of relif. "Okay then, lets get going!" she mewed to her friend and started to walk to the camp exit. ---- "Lets try over by the big beech tree!"Harmonypaw said."i'll bet there's a squirrel or two over there!" ---- Silverpaw nodded and began to follow her friend to the tree. ---- Harmonypaw suddenly stopped when they were halfway to the beech tree."What's that?"she asked Silverpaw. ---- Silverpaw suddenly stiffened, she knew that scent, Badger! she thought. "Run!" she yelled at her friend. Suddenly there was a badger before Harmonypaw but before she could warn her the badger brought its heavy paw down on the apprentice. ---- Harmonypaw staggered and fell. Suddenly everything went black. ---- Silverpaw froze with fear. Should I go get help? But I can't leave her here! she went back and forth before finally decideing to stay here and hope a patrol was near. ----